


in your own sweet way

by zumukaki



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys' Love, During Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Established Relationship, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fluff, Love, M/M, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Time Skip, Sick Character, ashe checks his temp and gives him kisses, hubert is shy hehe, hubert refuses to believe he's sick, kinda an au where all houses work together, maybe against a common enemy?? idk, point is they're not fighting each other, the other hubert/ashe works are omegaverse and noncon let me have tihs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumukaki/pseuds/zumukaki
Summary: as much as hubert wants to deny it, he has a fever and ashe lovingly checks his forehead.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Hubert von Vestra, Edelgard von Hresvelg & Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	in your own sweet way

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short and it was spur of the moment when i initially wrote it but!! i hope you guys like it!! sorry if it's bad i barely remember writing this ;7;

Despite it being early spring, everything felt so unbearably hot to Hubert. His clothing felt as if it had been laced with some unknown magic just to torture him and him alone. It was like everything was burning him, but he couldn’t tell if it was the clothes themselves or something else. Nonetheless, he had been subconsciously stripping layers throughout the day, and yet it never helped him cool off — if anything it made him feel even hotter. How he felt like this in only his shirt and pants, he didn’t know. At some point, Edelgard had pointed out he looked pale… well, more than usual. She also said he was sweaty. Neither observations were ones he liked. 

It felt like Edelgard had interrogated Hubert to get answers out of him. 

_**Does your throat hurt? Are you dizzy? Is your eyesight fuzzy or blurry? Do you remember what the last meeting was about? How much are you even focusing on my words right now?** _

She had nearly pinned him against the wall at one point just to ask how long he’d been feeling under the weather. What was the fuss about? There was nothing wrong with him if anything it was a minor cold! But even then, he still denied it. And yet, she somehow forced him into the infirmary to rest. Or to receive medicine, she didn’t say exactly what she wanted him to do. However, he had to stay here and so, Hubert took it upon himself to lie down on one of the empty beds with a sigh. 

_Oh._ He thought. _Much more comfortable than expected… Maybe resting is absolutely necessary._

Manuela wasn’t there when Edelgard shoved him in so he simply waited for her return. Hubert began to drift in and out of a light sleep, unsure of how much time had passed since he initially arrived. He wasn’t sure if five minutes or two hours had gone by, and he couldn’t find the strength to care anymore. One of his eyes cracked open when he heard the door open and was surprised to see Ashe wander in instead of Manuela. 

_“Oh my, are you alright Hubert?”_ Ashe set down whatever he was holding and moved to his side in an instant. 

His heart skipped several beats. 

_“Mm.”_ Hubert grunted, trying to sit up on his forearms to speak, but Ashe’s gentle hands slowly pushed him back down. _“Edelgard tells me I’m sick.”_ He sighed. 

_“I see. How unfortunate…”_ Ashe whispered back.

Those calloused yet delicate fingers pushed some of the mage's dark hair from his sticky forehead. 

_“What…” Hubert cleared his throat. “What are you doing here?”_

Ashe smiled. Hubert's heart danced once more. 

_“Doing Hilda’s chores because she was too lazy to.”_ He giggled. Hubert merely rolled his eyes as a response. 

_“Hmm… You’re warm. I think you have a fever.”_ Ashe stated. Oh great, that’s exactly what Hubert needed right now. 

Without another word, Ashe sat down on the edge of the bed and used one hand to hold Hubert’s cheek. The other pushed the rest of his hair away from his face so he could lean down to lightly press their foreheads together. Ashe’s eyes closed, a concentrated wrinkle coming in between his eyebrows, while Hubert lay there with eyes as wide as a newborn doe. 

_“Yup. Definitely a fever.”_ Ashe sounded so casual and so nonchalant, meanwhile, Hubert was completely dumbfounded by the way Ashe tested his temperature. No one had really even felt his forehead with their hand, let alone get in such a close proximity like that, even when he was a child. Hubert gulped when he felt Ashe’s thumb brush against his cheekbone. _“You’re turning red too… I get the feeling that’s from something else though.”_ He couldn’t help but laugh teasingly and the sound shot an arrow through Hubert’s heart. 

Was Ashe even real? How could anyone seem so divine except the goddess herself? 

_“Make sure to take whatever medicine Professor Manuela gives you, alright? Get as much rest as possible too.”_ Ashe sighed, wishing he could help Hubert in another way than this. 

Well, he did have another idea in mind. Ashe leaned down again, but this time, to sweetly kiss both of Hubert’s cheeks. One for the hope of getting well soon, and the other for the hope of cheering up his beloved. 

_“Get well soon, okay?”_  
_“It is not so easy, my dear. But, I will only for you.”_

With that, Ashe completed his work and was off to something else while Hubert stayed in bed with a crooked yet loving smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> soon enough i'll fill the tag with hubert/ashe being stupid happy gays in love and not being in weird sex tropes because its what they deserve >:3  
> 


End file.
